<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a small confession | markhyuck by hyuckzen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463581">a small confession | markhyuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckzen/pseuds/hyuckzen'>hyuckzen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Eve, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckzen/pseuds/hyuckzen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>on a snowy christmas eve, donghyuck confesses to mark</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a small confession | markhyuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was december 24th, and donghyuck was sitting on his couch when he heard the doorbell to his apartment ring. </p>
<p>he had invited his friends over for a (before christmas) christmas party <br/>but no one was suppose to show up for another few hours </p>
<p>"who is it!?" donghyuck yelled, hoping it wasnt the old lady next door trying to sell him her homemade cookies again.<br/>they were good, but honestly a little overpriced for what it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"it's mark!" the familiar voice shouted from behind the door.</p>
<p>donghyuck's breathe hitched for a moment. for one, mark was extremely early, and for two, donghyuck was in love with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>it's hard to say when it started. it couldve been in their last year of high school, when they stayed up until morning and watched the sunset together. and donghyuck looked over at mark, who had his eyes closed and looked like he was in his own world. and donghyuck was happy knowing he was apart of it. </p>
<p>or the day they stargazed till midnight, sitting on the rooftop of an abandoned building while drinking their favorite soda and laughing at eachother's horrible jokes. </p>
<p>or it couldve been the night donghyuck felt like he was nothing, and mark climbed up to his window and held him as he cried. telling him he was okay, and that he would be there for him forever.</p>
<p>donghyuck wasnt sure when it started, but he was sure when he knew. when the pieces of their relationship finally fell together, each memory connecting to each other in his head, and everything made sense. </p>
<p>but he couldn't say he ever felt mark thought the same of him.</p>
<p>donghyuck got up, checking his hair in the mirror before opening the door. </p>
<p>mark greeted him with a warm smile, a smile that donghyuck had grown to know too well. </p>
<p>"you're here early" he said, gesturing for mark to come in. </p>
<p>mark chuckled a bit, setting down the bags he brought on the table. </p>
<p>"yeah, i figured you'd need some help setting up." he brushed the nearly melted snow off his coat and set it on the coat rack. </p>
<p>"well thanks, but I pretty much have everything done already. how ironic is it that you actually showed up early yet you still managed to be late?" donghyuck jokingly shook his head.</p>
<p>aside from thinking about mark, teasing him was probably donghyuck's favorite past time. </p>
<p>mark punched him in the shoulder</p>
<p>"i cant believe you're treating me like this a day before christmas, you do know youre on santa's naughty list right?" mark grabbed a cookie off the counter and broke it in half, handing a piece to donghyuck. </p>
<p>"at least im not on his dork list" donghyuck laughed and ran behind the couch before mark could punch him again. </p>
<p>mark laughed with him, chasing him around the apartment</p>
<p>"what, are you five years old? that was terrible!" mark shouted <br/>"i even shared my snickerdoodle with you!" </p>
<p>donghyuck stuck his tounge out at him, and both boys plopped down on the floor. staring up at the ceiling feeling a little breathless, quietly giggling to themselves.</p>
<p>there were a few minutes of silence. all that was heard was the faint sound of the radio and the wind blowing gently against the window.</p>
<p>then<br/>donghyuck thought back to the night that they stargazed in renjun's backyard. <br/>renjun was having a sleepover to celebrate the fact they were all graduating soon, and after everyone fell asleep, mark and donghyuck snuck out and laid on the grass. he remembered looking over at mark, and mark looking over at him. how the moonlight complimented mark's face so perfectly, and how mark always seemed to shine so much brighter than the stars. <br/>and donghyuck almost said it<br/>the words he imagined himself saying millions of times but could never find the courage or time to</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"im in love with you, mark" </p>
<p>donghyuck kept his eyes fixated on the ceiling. it took him a moment to realize what he just did. <br/>he was scared. <br/>but it felt right </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he hesitated a moment before continuing, spilling every part of his heart out to mark <br/>" i love you for every single part of you. the way you smile into your words, when you jokingly ruffle my hair, when you recite the lines to some movie i've never heard of, car rides through the city when you'd would blast our favorite songs, like there isnt a single care in the world as long as we have eachother."</p>
<p>mark was silent, and donghyuck was too. <br/>donghyuck felt his eyes welling with tears, the feeling of on coming rejection and the weight he had just lifted off his shoulders was overwhelming. </p>
<p>"..and i just- i just wanted you to know. i've held this in for so long and i just need you to know. you mean the world to me mark and i- " </p>
<p>donghyuck was interrupted by the feeling of lips against his. </p>
<p>he didnt open his eyes, deepening the kiss, and smelling the familiar scent of cinnamon and vanilla.</p>
<p>they parted, and donghyuck looked at mark, who's cheeks were flushed a deep pink. his eyes watery and bright, staring directly back at him. </p>
<p>they looked at eachother for a long time, not really understanding what just happened, but being glad that it did.</p>
<p>donghyuck smiled, then laughed, and pretty soon he was laughing through quiet sobs and mark was too. <br/>they hugged, for what seemed like forever<br/>they collected their emotions and wiped away eachother's tears. </p>
<p>there was so much to say that neither of them said a word, until they both went outside to admire the snow before everyone else arrived. <br/>they were sitting on a bench outside of the apartment complex, watching as the white flurries elegantly coated their surroundings.</p>
<p>the stars were out that night, and both boys admired them silently, just like they always used to. </p>
<p>"donghyuck" </p>
<p>donghyuck looked over at mark, suprised to have heard him speak up. </p>
<p>"do you remember the night we sat on top of the abandoned old diner drinking grape sodas?" </p>
<p>donghyuck nodded. it was one of his favorite memories. </p>
<p>"i remember you saying you used to go there alone, and how much it meant to you that it was something we now shared together...and i remember how you looked that night, and how it felt like we were the only two people in the world in our own universe. and i realized how happy that made me." </p>
<p>mark sighed, looking down at his feet and tried to collect his thoughts. </p>
<p>"i was so afraid, hyuck. i never understood what it was i was feeling. but that night i did, i understood then that i loved you. and you looked so beautiful that i almost wanted to tell you right then and there.<br/>but i didnt" </p>
<p>it pained donghyuck to see how distraught mark was over everything. he realized that just like him, this had been hard for mark to deal with too. <br/>he grabbed his hand gently, and they both looked at eachother. <br/>it was comforting to know that memory meant just as much to mark as it meant to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he kissed marks forehead and wiped his tears away with his mittens, and he hugged mark again. they held eachother for a long time, letting the snow cover their coats and wind blow through their hair. </p>
<p>donghyuck now saw mark in a new light.<br/>the boy he loved who loved him back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first time ever writing something like this (and finishing it) please leave me comments of what you think!! i know its quite short, but if you've read this far thank you! i love you very much!<br/>keep supporting nct! 💚</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>